Do it over again
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Viola's father finds out that Ellen is in Viola's body and kills her. Ellen casts a spell before she dies, reversing time so that she can do things over again. Will things be better with her and Viola this time or will it only get worse?
1. Chapter 1

'Viola' stumbled around, blood dripping from her stomach. Her 'father' had just stabbed her. What was the meaning of this.

Her 'father' had a cold look in his eyes that pierced into 'Viola's' soul. She back away, trying to escape those evil eyes.

"Why...?" was all 'Viola' could ask as she breathed hard, more and more blood flowing and staining her dress and skin.

"You aren't her," 'father' replied simply.

What? He knew? He knew that she wasn't really Viola? No way. She played the part so accurately. Why was this happening?

She coughed out some blood. Flashbacks began racing into her mind. All the terrible things she'd done. All the time she'd spent laying in her bed. She also remembered the real Viola's death.

Viola had been her only friend. Yet, she'd killed her and let her suffer as she stole her body. Ellen. That had been her real name.

How long could Ellen have lived if she hadn't stolen Viola's body? Probably not that long, so it was okay that she stole this body right? Then why did she have so many regrets?

She stared up at Viola's father, his eyes growing more intense. She flinched at the expression.

She would die at this rate. With all the blood spilling out. Maybe if she played innocent, he would save her.

"You aren't her? What are you talking about dad? It's me, Viola."

She spat up more blood, gagging at its foul metallic taste. Had Viola felt this way when she had died? Her own father had killed her and now her father might kill Ellen as well.

"You aren't Viola," he growled. "I know you're that...that WITCH."

How had he found out? How?!

Ellen began getting dizzy. She stumbled around, barely keeping her balance. Her vision was getting blurry. Could this really be the end for her?

Viola's father glared at her. "You monster! Posing as my daughter and...and...making me kill the real Viola..."

Tears were gathering in the man's eyes. Suddenly, Ellen felt an overpowering wave of regret. Why had she done all of this? To escape her own pain? Now she was only feeling more.

She fell to her knees, too weak to stand. She examined her stab wound, holding in a gasp. Her dress was completely soaked in blood as well as her hands. She had never felt pain more bitter than this.

She looked up at her 'friend's' father. "If you're going to kill me...do it now! I can't stand this pain anymore!"

"I'm not going to kill you," he replied. "At least, not yet."

Ellen's eyes widened in surprise. "Then what will you do with me?"

"I'll let you suffer for a good long while. You deserve to feel the pain Viola felt."

Then, he grabbed the witch by the hair, holding her tightly. He grabbed his knife and did to Ellen what she had done to Viola.

Now, she was in a bigger mess of blood. Her eyes and legs were now missing. She screamed out in agony, begging for death to take her away.

Then, at last, the hunter pulled out his gun, pointing it at Ellen's head. He scowled at her. He'd finally take his revenge.

"Good-bye witch. You can join the demons you plotted with."

He shot her in the head multiple times. Ellen now lay there, lifeless and bloody. She died as Viola had.

Just before Ellen had died though, she casted a spell. A spell known as a do-over spell. Soon, the spell would take affect. It would take everything back in time.

If she relived her life again, maybe she could make the right choices this time and no one would get hurt. Maybe this time, her and Viola would live together in peace.

* * *

If you want me to add on to this, please add that to your review. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ellen's P.O.V.

I awoke in my bed. In the bed of my house. Not Viola's? Wasn't I her? Wait. I cast a do over spell...

I tried to get out of the bed, but raged into a coughing fit. I quickly laid back down and shut my eyes tightly, wishing away the pain.

As the pain ceased, I opened my eyes again and saw Viola entering the room, wearing a sweet smile.

'The spell worked,' I thought. 'But will things be any different?'

Viola set down an old woven basket she was carrying. It was filled to the brim with my three favorites fruits: Apples, strawberries, and red grapes.

"How are you feeling, Ellen?" she asked, picking an apple out of the basket and peeling it for me.

"The same as always," I replied. "It hurts to move and I can't stop coughing."

It didn't show on her face, but their was a deep pain in her eyes. Was it because she felt bad for me? Or could it be that memories from before the spell were still lodged in her mind?

She turned over to me and, noticing my expression, sighed.

"Sorry," said Viola, trying to laugh everything off. "I've just been so worried about you. Do the doctors know what's wrong?"

I shook my head, wincing at the pain I felt from moving. It was great that the spell was working, but now I had to suffer through my illness again.

"Don't worry!" encouraged Viola. "I'll always be here to take care of you. Ellen, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

Viola had such a kind heart. She was such a friend to me. Why had I ever put her through so much misery?

Viola's P.O.V.

A tear then began to run down Ellen's cheek, followed by many others. She was crying? Was it something I said? Is she in pain?

I rushed over to her bedside immediately, setting the apple down on her dresser. I grabbed her hands, holding them tight. Maybe if I held on tight enough, I'd never have to lt her go.

She stopped crying when she saw the sad look on my face. She freed one of her hands from my grasp and wiped away her tears and pushing purple strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Viola."

"About what?" I asked.

Ellen looked away from me. "I think it's best that you don't know."

I was a bit bewildered, but I dropped the subject. It was obvious that she didn't wish to discuss it further.

I patted her hand gently and released it, returning to my previous spot. I picked up the apple and continued to peel it.

I couldn't understand what Ellen was going through, but I could sympathise. I'd care for her and heal her. And even if things came to a bitter end, I'd never forget her. I may cry a thousand sorrowful tears, but I would never forget her beautiful face. The face of my best and only friend.

Ellen's P.O.V.

I silently scolded myself for crying in front of her. She was already doing so much for me. I didn't want to force any more unnecessary worry on her.

I was overjoyed that the spell had worked. Maybe now things could really work.

'Can they Ellen?'

No. Not that demon. He was forcing himself into my thoughts again.

'No matter how many times you try to fix things, they'll only break again. Don't forget, you forged a contract with me. Your soul is mine WITCH.'

No. I would fix things. I'll MAKE things work this time. I'll get out of that demon contract even if it means enduring the pain of my illness and KILLING that accursed demon. Hmph. Since he was disguised as a cat, it would be so easy to kill him...

'Just remember, good things must ALWAYS come to an END. And I'll make sure that end is very bitter...'


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen's P.O.V.

Just then, that demon cat waltzed into the room, swinging its tail up high. What was he planning? He obviously wasn't pleased with my do over spell.

The devil rubbed up against Viola's legs, purring loudly. Viola's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

She picked him up carefully and cradled him in his arms like a baby. She rubbed his tummy and giggled as he nudged against her face.

Stupid cat. Was he trying to do something to Viola? He wasn't intending to let me make this into a happy ending.

Then, the cat looked over at my, eyeing me and giving a devilish smile. I growled. Why had I ever made a contract with that foul demon?

I sat up in bed, dealing with the pain of movement and cleared my throat as to attract Viola's attention over to me.

"Um...Viola. You shouldn't mess with that cat. He may seem nice but he can be really vicious."

To prove me wrong, the damn cat mewed cutely and rubbed its head under her neck.

Viola laughed. "He seems pretty friendly to me."

I snarled under my breath. That cat had to go before he started to cause any trouble.

I mustered all the strength I could and whispered a quick possession spell. I now had control of the cat for a moment.

I made him his at Viola and bite her nose. She shrieked and dropped him in surprise. I then made him storm off, far away from my room.

Viola held on to her nose, which was dripping with a bit of blood. I felt bad, but I wanted that cat out.

"You were right, Ellen. That cat is mean."

Viola's P.O.V.

I grabbed a small band-aid out of Ellen's first aid kit and placed it on my nose. That cat had seemed so nice. I can't believe it scratched me!

I turned back over to Ellen and gave her the apple I'd peeled for her. She took it happily and took a huge bite. She has such an appetite.

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Her bed was so soft and bouncy. I wish I had something nice like this to sleep on.

Ellen smiled over at me, finishing her apple and setting it aside. Geez. She'd eaten that whole apple in under a minute!

As Ellen looked at me, I noticed something. She seemed kind of angry. Had I done something to upset her?

"Are you ok, Ellen?" I asked. "You look mad. Did I say something wrong?"

Ellen's P.O.V.

I shook my head. " You didn't do anything wrong. That dumb cat is just irritating me."

Viola nodded but didn't really understand.

I sighed silently so she couldn't hear and stared off into space. That demon needed to be stopped. I didn't know what he planned to do, but I knew Viola would get hurt in the process.

'That's right,' laughed the cat as his words entered my mind. 'I want her to suffer. There will NEVER be a happy ending to this story. I'll make sure of that.'

'We'll see,' I scoffed at the cat. 'I'm more powerful than you think.

The demon kitty chuckled. 'Please. You wouldn't be half as powerful without my help.'

'I think I'd be just fine,' I said. 'As a matter of fact, I'd like to terminate our contract.

I couldn't see it, but I knew the cat was smiling. 'No can do. Once you make a contract with a demon, there's no going back on it. Your existence is in my control.'

I cut the cat off from my thoughts. Hmph. No matter what he might think, I was going to save Viola this time around. Even if I died in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Cat's P.O.V.

Ellen. My, she's such a troublesome little witch. She forgets hoe much of her power was given to her by me. If she thinks she can just throw away our contract, she's very wrong.

I wouldn't let her escape me. No way. Not a chance. I needed her to kill Viola. Why? Well, I could tell you, but that would be too easy. I'll save my reasons for later thank you.

For now, I just had to come up with a way to repeat history. I had to make Ellen want to kill Viola again. I had been so close to my goal, but Ellen had ruined it.

I never expected her to be able to cast spells in that girl's body. When I'd realized that she still had that kind of power, I'd possessed Viola's father.

If she still had a piece of my power I knew things would become troublesome. I had the father kill her, but she casted a spell before she died. Troublesome. Troublesome.

Well, I needed a plan. I myself had magic, but since Ellen and I were in a contract, she would know if I casted any spells. That was a rule of out contract. She'd know every trick up my sleeve.

Now was the time to think. Now was the time to act. Now was the time to get what was rightfully mine. Now...

Ellen's P.O.V.

Ever since the incident with that stupid cat, the atmosphere between Viola and I got very awkward. Neither of us spoke a single word and we barely moved an inch.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, but just as I was about to speak, Viola stood up and walked closer to the door.

"I'm going to call it a night," she told me, yawning loudly. "I'll come back tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled. "See you soon! Get a good night's sleep!"

Viola smiled back at me. "You too!"

I felt a sudden pang of sadness as Viola exited my sight. I had come back to protect her, but as soon as she left I couldn't aid her anymore. I hoped that cat wouldn't try anything anytime soon.

I shifted positions painfully, lying on my side. Man, I'd forgotten how painful this body was. I never remembered it being this bad. Must be from all the strain of worrying over Viola.

'Why worry about her? You know you're going to take her body again,' hissed the black cat.

I scoffed at him. 'In your dreams cat. I don't know why you want her dead so bad, but your wish won't be granted.

I could almost see that cat's evil grin. 'You may think that, but I'll be sure to prove you wrong.'

I laughed at him. 'I may seem weak to you in my present state, but I'll use all my strength and destroy you if that's what it comes to. I don't care how much pain it might cause me.'

'So you say, but you know that body can only take so much more until it withers. Speaking of which, would you like to know how much longer you have to live?'

'You know?!'

'Yes. You've got exactly one month before your bed becomes your death bed. Once you die, that'll be the end for both you and me.'

'What do you mean it will be the end of you?' I questioned.

He chuckled and I knew he wouldn't answer. 'Nevermind that dear. Just hurry along and take Viola's body for me.'

'Never!' I shot at him.

The cat went silent. He probably went off to catch a mouse. Hmph. If only he were a normal cat. That would make things so much less complicated. I wonder. Is there any way to turn him into a normal cat?


	5. Chapter 5

Black Cat's P.O.V.

I sighed and went outside through my little cat door. That Viola girl had left so I thought I'd update my status with my boss.

I walked over to a small pond. Normally cats would hate water, but I was no cat. I dipped my paw in the water and chanted some ancient spell.

The water rippled as a dark image formed on the water's surface. I saw my leader cloaked in flames and clearly pissed off. The other demons must be failing in their missions. Pity. I was doing mine very well.

I bowed as my leader focused his attention upon me, just now noticing that I had contacted him.

"What is it?" he asked in a voice that could make children scream.

"I just thought I'd give you a little status update," I replied, no longer bowing.

He nodded. "So how is our plan going?"

"Very well I believe, but Ellen isn't cooperating as I'd hoped. She used a do over spell just as our plan was about to be complete."

He chuckled a bit. "I thought I'd gotten a feeling of déjà vu. So she wants to spare Viola now?"

I nodded sadly. "It appears so. And we'd finally gathered enough hatred for us to carry out our plan..."

My boss nodded in agreement. "Yes. The mission is to gather the hatred of others. Viola gave us a heap of it when she was killed because of Ellen and Ellen gained hate for Viola's father. We finally hd enough and then that witch cast a spell. How was she even able to cast a spell in that body?"

"Maybe it was because I was inside of that father's body and we were so close. Because of our contract, it was my job to give her power."

The boss sighed. "Yes. That was what we told them. We gave them power and then made them use it to gather hatred, but I never expected that contract would cause so much trouble."

I sighed. "I agree, but the contract is a blessing as well. We're bonded to our witches so we can get into their heads and occasionally take control of them."

The boss nodded again. "Well, thanks for the update. I need to carry on with my job, so do your best to replay time."

"Of course. I'll make sure that Ellen switches bodies with Viola."

And with that, the water rippled back into its original form. No more pictures played over it.

I stretched out and yawned. I guess I should get some rest.

I ran back into the house and over into the kitchen where a mat was laid out for me to sleep on.

"Sweet nightmares," I whispered to myself as I curled up.

Ellen's P.O.V.

'Be ready for me, Ellen,' hissed the cat. I could tell he was getting ready for bed as I was.

'I'm always ready stupid cat,' I hissed back at him.

He chuckled. 'We'll see.'

I laughed. 'Oh, you'll see alright.'

The black cat tuned out of my thoughts just in time for me to crash on my bed. I was extra tired today. Must be because of that dumb cat and all his threats.

Whatever. There was no way I'd lose to him. He was just a poor little demon shoved into a cat's skin. I'd show him the hard way how weak he was.

I clenched my hands into tight fists as I turned onto my side. That cat was going down and soon. No one messes with the witch Ellen. And I do mean no one.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellen's P.O.V.

I woke up screaming awake from nightmare, a certain black cat chuckling as I shouted in fear.

As a cold sweat ran down my face, the cat hopped into my bed. He nudged up under my chin.

"Oh. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, mocking me.

I grabbed the cat by the tail, and held him up upside down. He screeched and clawed at me, but I didn't let go.

"I dreamt that I died in this body. Are you happy, stupid cat?!"

I finally let him go and he hissed and scratched at me. I pushed him off the bed and through my blanket over my head.

The cat chuckled devilishly. "Yes. Very happy. Are you considering taking her body again?"

I didn't answer, but secretly, I'd considered it. CONSIDERED being the key word. There was no way I'd mess this up again.

"No way am I repeating history," I hissed at the cat. He hissed back.

"Viola is coming over again today, right? As long as she keeps coming, I'll have plenty of chanced to make you reconsider. Just think about it. She could move freely, she isn't in pain, she isn't sick, she's also very pretty."

I threw a pillow at the wretched cat. "Are you Saying I'm NOT pretty?!"

He chuckled again. "Exactly. You'd be better off in her body."

Just as I was about to throw another pillow, he ran out of the room and I heard Viola squeal as he ran past her. She tapped on my door lightly.

"Come in!" I called.

Then, in came Viola, looking as happy nd healthy as ever. Happy. Healthy. I wasn't either of those too. I was miserable and ill.

I tried not to stare at her as she set down her basket and grabbed some snacks for us. Dang it. I can't give into that cat!

Little did I know that that miserable furball was planning something at this very moment.

* * *

Super short I know. -_- Sorry! I hadn't updated in a while, so I wanted to write, but I'm getting writer's block with this story. Suggestions for what to do would be much appreciated. I'm just not sure what to write next...HELP! Also, thank you for all your reviews. Especially you, Somebody pony. Your reviews make me smile and laugh. That goes for the rest of you too! I love all your reviews!

-IchigoHatake


	7. Chapter 7

Black cat's P.O.V.

I was done giving threats without action to back it up. It didn't matter if Ellen could tell what spells I was using. She was too weak to escape this one.

I chanted a few words and her fate was sealed. I had temporarily switched bodies with Ellen.

I looked up, seeing the blond girl. Viola was her name? It didn't really matter. It was time to repeat history. She knew Ellen was a witch. Time to begin the show...

"Viola, could we switch bodies?"

Viola turned to we, looking confused. "Huh?"

I tried to put on my best Ellen performance. "I'm getting weaker by the day. I can barely remember what it felt like to be truly alive. Can we switch bodies? Just for a day!"

Viola looked unsure. "Just for a day?"

I nodded.

Viola was reluctant, but said what I hoped she'd say. "Alright. Just for a day though."

Ellen's P.O.V.

Damn cat! He'd used a body switch spell. He took advantage of my weak psychical state.

I knew what he'd try to do. I just hoped I could stop it on time. I rushed up the steps and ran into my room. I gasped at the sight.

I witnessed as the cat used my body, gouging out my eyes and cutting off my legs to make things more painful for Viola. Before I could do a thing, they'd switched bodies.

I heard Viola scream in pin as she was placed in my body. The cat grabbed a drink from my desk and poured it down Viola's throat, making it so that she couldn't speak.

Then, time started to play out again. I was in the stupid cat's body as everything happened again. Viola tried to capture 'me' in the house and had chased me all the way outside. I followed the cat outside as the final scene from my nightmares played out.

"Boy, you're stubborn," he sighed as I had.

'No!' I thought. 'Stop!'

There was nothing I could do. Finally, I heard Viola's father gasp as he saw her. He was going to shoot her.

Just as he shot, I leaped in front of the bullet, shielding poor Viola. It was then that the cat and I switched back. He howled as he returned to his body and I gasped as I became Viola.

Just as Viola's father loaded his gun again and started to pull the trigger, I pushed him aside, causing his bullet to miss his target.

"What's wrong with you, Viola?!" he growled.

I cried out, trying to stop him from doing this. "I'm not Viola! I'm Ellen! I switched bodies with your daughter!"

He gasped in disbelief. "What?"

I turned over to Viola. "I'm so sorry...if you have any strength left, try to switch us back."

She nodded weakly, spitting out some blood. Suddenly, I felt an immense pain as I was transferred back to my old body.

Somehow and someway, Viola began glowing brightly and as the light shined over me, I felt no more pain.

Had I died? No. She had healed me somehow. My eyes were back in place and I had my legs.

Just then, the black cat hissed furiously and started to grow. I gasped in surprise at what I saw.

The cute little black cat had just transformed into a large, ferocious cat demon. In one swift movement, he struck Viola's father dead.

Viola cried out. "No!"

I ran over to Viola and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Viola. This wasn't my fault. The cat was controlling me."

She looked up at the cat demon and whimpered. "What do we do?"

I shook my head. "Not we! I need to do this alone!"

Viola gasped. "But why?! I want to help you!"

I smiled slightly. "Viola. I have three good reasons why you can't fight him with me. 1) It's a battle of magic and you don't have any. 2) You're two kind hearted and wouldn't be able to handle him. 3) If you fight him...you'll die. To kill him I need to sacrifice myself..."

Viola's eyes flashed with horror. "Don't fight him, Ellen!"

I smiled at her, tears falling from my eyes. "I have to. I'm sorry that things didn't work work. I guess I've only hurt you. I hope...you can still think of me as a friend..."

And then, I was gone. The demon cat transported me into a world created by magic. We'd battle to the death here. I knew that much. But just WHO would die...?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ellen's P.O.V.

I looked up at the demon's grotesque figure. It really wanted me to die, but I wouldn't go down so easily. Not while I had my magic on my side. The demon growled at me.

"Time to die, Ellen."

I laughed. "In your dreams. There's no way I'll lose to you."

He grinned. "We'll have to see about that."

He took his giant paw, and hit me with it hard, knocking me over in a bloody heap. I slowly got back up on my feet and cast a spell.

I bound his feet together, causing him to fall pver. Then, I set him on fire with a burning spell. He howled in pain.

He then absorbed the fear, seeing as how he was a demon, and shot it back at me with great force.

I narrowly dodged and then cast a water spell, plowing him over with a gigantic wave. It hit him hard.

Suddenly, the wave stopped as the demon laughed at me. I was confused at first and tried to use another attack. It didn't work...

"What did you do?!" I screamed at it.

He smiled. "You asked earlier to break our contract so I did. Your witch powers are gone..."

I gasped. No! If I had no powers then...Then I was going to die! That demon was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

The demon sighed. "If only you could've been a good girl and just died nicely. Then we wouldn't have had to go through all of this."

I started crying. I knew my time was now limited. I looked up at the cat, bracing myself for his next shot. The shot that would certainly kill me.

The demon laughed at me. "How about we make a deal? I'll let you live and grant you immortality in exchange, I want you to help me eliminate the human race and become my personal slave."

I honestly couldn't respond. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to kill the humans. Then again...all the humans had shunned me. Even my parents. There was only one person who I'd want to save.

"What about Viola?"

He grunted. "We'd kill her."

I shook my head. "I can't...I can't kill her..."

The demon sighed. "Are you rejecting my offer then?"

I nodded. "I guess so. Before you kill me, can I say something?"

The demon grinned. "Sure. What are your last words, kid?"

"Not all people bcome witches by making contratcs with demons. Some of them are born this way."

I zapped him with all my power, surprising him. I singed off most of the fur on the left half of his body.

He hissed. "You're an actual witch?! I thought their were no real witches left!"

I laughed. "I guess you thought wrong then."

Just as I was about to finish the cat off, I heard a familiar voice.

"Ellen!"

I turned around. Viola had entered our battle field. No! What is she thinking?

"Viola, get out of here!" I called out.

Viola stood firm. "No way! I want to help you!"

I sighed. "You can't help me now. I'm taking down this demon."

She looked upset. "At the cost of your own life?"

I frowned. "Yes. It needs to be done. Now get out of here!"

She shook her head. "No way! I have something that can help you!"

Viola held something up that any witch would know up. It was a teardrop of the sun. An item that we used to vanquish demons back before they gave witches their powers. So Viola had one of those all along?

She tossed it to me and I clutched it with shaking hands. The demon hissed in fear and the closer I brought the teardrop to it, the more it would yowl in pain.

Viola ran up to me and took my hand, giving me encoragement. I surged all my power through the teardrop and then hurled it at the demon.

It attached to the demon and started glowing brightly, tearing him apart. He glared at Viola and me, hissing in fury.

"Damn you, Viola! Curse you Ellen! I won't die like this! No way! No-"

He did die though. In one colorful explosion, he became to more. He wouldn't hurt us any longer.

I looked at Viola. "Thank you..."

She nodded. "My dad told me to use that if a witch tried to attack me."

I laughed. "Those don't work on witches."

Viola nodded again. "I know. My dad has never been good with fairy tale stuff. I for one knew that it was used on demons. I never expected to see a demon killed with one though..."

I sighed. "I guess it's finally over..."

She sighed. "What now then? Are you just going back to your house?"

I shook my head. "I guess you didn;t read everything about the teardrop of the sun..."

Viola looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I smiled sadly. "Using a teardrop with shorten a witch's life span. Since mine was short already and since I used up so much power...I'm going to die, Viola."

Her eyes started to tear up. "No! You can't die! Ellen, no!"

I smiled. "Maybe we'll meet again someday. That is, if I end up in the same beautiful place you'll be in..."

Viola started to sob, her tears soaking my dress. I smiled even more. "Good-bye..."

Then, my body began to glow as I was lifted up into the sky. I saw Viola breaking down below, reaching up for me. I was out of her reach...

Everything started fading back into the real world as Viola was transported back into my backyard.

Then, my body started to fade away. I smiled. I was happy. I'd actually made a friend. Before I died, I left something for her to find. Then, I was gone.

Viola's P.O.V.

Even through my blurred vision, I saw something shimmering in the distance. It was a note that shone with Ellen's power. I read it.

_Dear Viola,_

_As it turns out, I was lucky enough to go to that great place in the sky. I just want you to know that you've been a great friend and I'll never forget you. Even in my worst days, you visited me and cheered me up. In the end, I had to destroy that cat to save you. I'm sorry that I had to die myself. But please don't cry over me. If you cried, I might start crying too. So please keep smiling. Keep smiling and live a happy life. I guess our story has come to an end._

_-Ellen The Witch_

Third Person P.O.V.

And so, Viola listened to Ellen. She lived on happily and kept that note close. Never would she forget Ellen, the lonely witch who could barely move. Never would she forget how she had died either. She wouldn't cry though. She didn't want to upset Ellen as well. She'd keep going. She'd keep living. Breathing. Loving. For her best friend...Ellen...


End file.
